The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Dec 2017
00:01:07 CHAT DB511611: Hold on fellas 00:01:12 CHAT DB511611: Leme hit ya with that 00:01:18 CHAT Brandon is Emo: I kinda want to get on my old account but I want to stay on this too.... 00:01:20 CHAT DB511611: i e l l i p s e s 00:02:10 CHAT Brandon is Emo: so? 00:02:18 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 00:02:22 CHAT South Ferry: What is your old account? 00:02:51 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:11 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: So I'm playing a 100 Player PVP Game and I won. 00:03:19 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: My reward is this --> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/378277958038847490/392828508864380928/image.jpg 00:03:22 CHAT DB511611: Don't you have multiple old accounts 00:03:34 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Since when was Fortnite a fucking remake of Mary Poppins? 00:03:35 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Emo Death the shadow of despair, South 00:03:48 CHAT South Ferry: Emo Death the Shadow of Despair, huh? Unforgettable. 00:03:58 CHAT Max-champ: alot of dark stuff 00:04:00 CHAT DB511611: One hell of a username 00:04:05 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yup. 00:04:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Again, 00:04:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edgy. 00:04:49 CHAT Brandon is Emo: -__- 00:04:52 CHAT Max-champ: not your average kind of edgy 00:04:55 CHAT Brandon is Emo: whatever 00:04:56 CHAT DB511611: Its all the edge in one bit username 00:05:01 CHAT DB511611: *big 00:05:29 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I didn't know Death was a type of rock music 00:06:45 CHAT Brandon is Emo: ? 00:06:45 CHAT DB511611: What do you mean 00:06:56 CHAT South Ferry: Firstly, your meme came way too late, it is has been a whole minute; 00:07:06 CHAT South Ferry: Since the chance to reference "emo" and the genre of music to work. 00:07:12 CHAT South Ferry: Therefore, you get 0 points. 00:07:48 CHAT DB511611: Wasn't even a good joke 00:07:51 CHAT Max-champ: thats not alot of points 00:08:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Hard rock music is bae! <3 00:08:23 CHAT DB511611: I thought you meant death metal 00:08:23 CHAT South Ferry: I never heard of bHARD/b rock. 00:08:26 CHAT Max-champ: rock and metal ^^ 00:08:31 CHAT DB511611: Emo isn't even really a genre 00:08:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't know "Yuri" was spelled "Hard rock music". 00:08:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hard rock is Heavy rock. 00:09:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Emo is a type of rock music that edgy teens are trying to give a new meaning to 00:09:13 CHAT C.Syde65: It's where heavy metal originated from pretty much. 00:09:25 CHAT C.Syde65: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_rock 00:09:39 CHAT Max-champ: emo isnt realy a music genre to be fair 00:09:59 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:01 CHAT DB511611: The edgy username meme already took its course 00:10:04 CHAT DB511611: Ur 2 slow mess 00:10:04 CHAT Max-champ: i never heard of emo rock xD 00:10:10 CHAT DB511611: You gotta dish out them jokes quick 00:10:12 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, the meme concluded Messenger of Heaven. 00:10:13 CHAT Brandon is Emo: why are we talking about "Emo"??? 00:10:18 CHAT South Ferry: Because Brandon is Emo. 00:10:20 CHAT DB511611: Because your name is Emo 00:10:24 CHAT Max-champ: true 00:10:27 CHAT DB511611: And also edgy 00:10:27 CHAT Brandon is Emo: So??? 00:10:37 CHAT South Ferry: I don't see what's wrong with that myself. 00:10:39 CHAT DB511611: What do you mean So 00:10:43 CHAT South Ferry: It's simply discussing a username. 00:10:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lag and PC died 00:11:07 CHAT Brandon is Emo: lol Mess 00:11:16 CHAT Max-champ: rip 00:11:25 CHAT South Ferry: How can we salvage whatever remains of TDL anyways? 00:11:28 CHAT DB511611: Dont blame the lag mate 00:11:39 CHAT DB511611: If ya miss the chance to cash in on the moment with a joke 00:11:42 CHAT DB511611: Yer done 00:11:45 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:46 CHAT DB511611: No coming back boi 00:11:53 CHAT DB511611: Gotta do it in the moment 00:11:54 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:56 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Why tf is Discord not loading?!!?!? 00:12:04 CHAT South Ferry: Your internet/PC. 00:12:06 CHAT C.Syde65: /me shrugs. 00:12:09 CHAT South Ferry: This is just how it is. 00:12:11 CHAT DB511611: Must be your connection 00:12:13 CHAT C.Syde65: It's working for me. 00:12:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: why tf are you using so many "?!" 00:12:32 CHAT DB511611: Better question 00:12:37 CHAT DB511611: Why tf so many .... 00:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because he can! 00:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 00:12:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: true DB 00:12:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A Messenger-DB UNION has been born! 00:13:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: NO 00:13:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: there is no Union 00:13:10 CHAT Max-champ: XD 00:13:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we are still enemies !! 00:13:17 QUIT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:27 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Lmao Korra!!! 00:13:37 CHAT South Ferry: There are no enemies here, I personally believe so. 00:13:47 CHAT South Ferry: Nobody knows each other enough just quite yet to make that deduction. 00:14:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The only enemy is a dude with no life who shall not be named. 00:14:08 CHAT DB511611: Making an enemy out of someone on the internet is just sad 00:14:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not enemies with anyone here, myself. 00:14:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, true. 00:14:17 CHAT MarvOfficial: Same here. 00:14:18 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Korra. 00:14:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: soooo 00:14:39 CHAT South Ferry: I wouldn't say anyone is enemies here quite yet; 00:14:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: his Voldmort now? 00:14:42 CHAT South Ferry: Absolutely no one. 00:14:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes* 00:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's called not naming the trolls, Mess! 00:15:04 CHAT C.Syde65: *Voldemort 00:15:06 CHAT DB511611: Anyone ever read the christian harry potter fanfic where voldemort is an atheist from reddit 00:15:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Also aren't there two people that shouldn't be named? 00:15:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope 00:15:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @DB 00:15:32 CHAT DB511611: Dont be a wimp, name them 00:15:37 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Mess, that Umbrella is very fucking Manly. 00:15:37 CHAT DB511611: Man up 00:15:53 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: ^ 00:15:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes its sooooo Manly 00:15:59 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yup. 00:16:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: *cough* girly *cough* 00:16:08 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought there were two, not one. 00:16:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I personally do not feed the trolls, DB511611. 00:16:14 CHAT DB511611: Umbrellas aren't manly 00:16:16 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD, get them snowflakes on there, give it a blue. MANLY AS FUCK 00:16:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Naming him gives him power. 00:16:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I liked that blue though. 00:16:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Aren't there two? 00:16:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Syde. 00:16:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought so. 00:16:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omg Michael they were so lady like 00:16:54 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: NO 00:16:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YES 00:17:02 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: They were manly 00:17:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Caps! :P 00:17:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not even close 00:17:10 CHAT C.Syde65: JK. 00:17:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What are you two talking about? 00:17:20 CHAT C.Syde65: I know it didn't exceed the limit. 00:17:21 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/378277958038847490/392828508864380928/image.jpg 00:17:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: one sec korra 00:17:31 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: That, Korra. ---> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/378277958038847490/392828508864380928/image.jpg 00:17:51 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: a reward I gained from beating 99 other online players within my first game XD 00:18:02 CHAT DB511611: I find this conversation very sexist and I politely ask that you stop 00:18:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its no where near sexist tbh 00:18:32 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD, ikr. 00:18:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Since when was DB considerate towards others? XD 00:19:09 CHAT Brandon is Emo: i'm confused and i thnk that's a good thing rn__ 00:19:25 CHAT C.Syde65: How is that sexist? 00:19:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but Michael we can continue this in PM 00:19:36 CHAT DB511611: We went from .... To __ 00:19:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: kk. 00:19:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao DB 00:19:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: o] 00:19:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol* 00:19:53 CHAT South Ferry: tbh i tbh think tbh its tbh a tbh meme Messenger tbh of tbh Heaven 00:19:53 CHAT Brandon is Emo: /\ 00:19:59 CHAT DB511611: Such variety 00:20:36 KICK South Ferry has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 00:20:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no memes out of how i talk 00:20:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger - We said we weren't going to kick anymore. 00:21:00 CHAT South Ferry: I did nothing. 00:21:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And tbh, 00:21:01 CHAT DB511611: Also the words "manly" and "girly" are sexist because they assign genders to adjectives 00:21:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that's an unfair kick. 00:21:09 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven, you said we would not kick each other. 00:21:10 CHAT Max-champ: poor furry 00:21:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 00:21:13 CHAT South Ferry: I did absolutely nothing. 00:21:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We have over a dozen mems based off how South talks. 00:21:19 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm afraid I have to agree that it's unfair. 00:21:21 CHAT South Ferry: That's correct. 00:21:27 CHAT DB511611: I agree also 00:21:27 CHAT South Ferry: I would have to agree its unfair, I am afraid. 00:21:33 CHAT South Ferry: bNEVER/b do that again. 00:21:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "sad" and shit are memes based of what he said. 00:21:43 CHAT South Ferry: Don't even remember this moment it, push it to the back of your mind. 00:21:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to say that it's unfair. 00:21:53 CHAT South Ferry: But you must. 00:21:57 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not that I want to I mean. 00:22:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And "Yeah sure" is a meme based on how I talk! 00:22:18 CHAT C.Syde65: /me crosses out the second "don't" in that sentence. 00:22:37 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:49 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:56 CHAT DB511611: If you dont add an apostrophe in the word don't then I will lose literally all respect for you /s 00:23:06 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Messenger of Heaven. 00:23:25 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:23 CHAT DB511611: No joke can ever be funny unless someone is offended by it 00:24:42 CHAT DB511611: If your joke is not offending anyone it will never be funny 00:25:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. 00:25:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just block the PM. 00:26:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope 00:26:08 CHAT C.Syde65: That's why I blocked the PMs of BrickleBot. 00:26:21 CHAT DB511611: So you are getting spammed in PM 00:26:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Because I kept getting emotebombed with the PMs, so I blocked them. 00:26:27 CHAT DB511611: But you don't wanna block it 00:26:32 CHAT DB511611: Well 00:26:41 CHAT DB511611: Do you even have a right to complain 00:26:56 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Q. 00:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Well? If someone really annoys me, then yeah I do block their PMs to stop them from annoying me further. 00:27:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Welcome Q! O/ 00:27:55 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd be on the verge of cracking if I didn't. 00:28:13 CHAT DB511611: Crack like an 00:28:15 CHAT DB511611: Eeeeeggggg 00:29:32 CHAT Qstlijku: DB that was totally unnecessary 00:29:49 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:29:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:29:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 2 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 00:30:01 CHAT DB511611: Whaddya mean 00:30:29 CHAT Brandon is Emo: why couldn't the toilet paper cross the road? 00:30:48 CHAT DB511611: Because it couldn't give less of a shit 00:30:50 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:31:00 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Nope, DB 00:31:05 CHAT DB511611: Fuck 00:31:09 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Lol 00:31:29 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:49 CHAT DB511611: Qelcome Back Korra 00:31:54 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Because it got stuck in the crack XD 00:32:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Slightly inappropriate 00:32:56 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Sorry sorry (laughing) 00:33:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, that is definitely slightly inappropriate. 00:33:16 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:33:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 00:33:51 CHAT Brandon is Emo: at least I feel better though and not depressed 00:34:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, you could try more appropriate methods. 00:34:55 CHAT Brandon is Emo: my bad 00:35:27 CHAT DB511611: How dare you make a joke 00:35:31 CHAT DB511611: To the dungeons with you 00:35:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB shh 00:35:42 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:35:54 CHAT Brandon is Emo: What, the Emo can't make a joke??? 00:36:12 CHAT DB511611: Yes. 00:36:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you aren't a type of music geezs 00:36:31 CHAT DB511611: Emo doesn't only refer to a music genre 00:36:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "What, the Emo can't make a joke???" 00:36:35 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Too bad, I already did (silly) 00:36:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You'd throw a fit if someone else had said that Death. 00:36:55 CHAT DB511611: True though 00:37:01 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Oh, I got over that Korra 00:37:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh DB it did until Edgy teens heard the word 00:37:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's not get on that conversation. 00:37:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Which conversation? 00:37:50 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Agreed Korra 00:38:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look in PM, Q. 00:38:27 CHAT DB511611: Don't worry Mess 00:38:28 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:36 CHAT DB511611: Language is an evolving social construct 00:38:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Superbionic 2009. 00:38:47 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She headed out. 00:38:57 CHAT DB511611: Bionic ladies and gentlemen 00:39:00 CHAT DB511611: In n out 00:39:08 CHAT DB511611: Just like the burger place 00:39:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Good bye, Superbionic 2009. 00:39:57 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:39:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:39:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 35 messages logged. 00:40:14 CHAT DB511611: Q, you do so many logs 00:40:17 CHAT DB511611: What are you 00:40:20 CHAT DB511611: A lumberjack 00:40:29 CHAT C.Syde65: I do logs as well. As do others. 00:40:38 CHAT C.Syde65: He's not the only one. 00:40:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mm 00:40:58 CHAT Max-champ: gtg o/ 00:41:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: random topic 00:41:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but 00:41:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why tf do you and Paris do "mmmm". 00:41:10 CHAT DB511611: Why do insist on being random 00:41:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What does "Mmmmm" even mean?! 00:41:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what is everyone favorite number 00:41:21 CHAT C.Syde65: 65 00:41:23 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 7 00:41:23 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 8 00:41:31 CHAT DB511611: The fuck kind of question is that 00:41:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: a random on 00:41:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: one* 00:41:44 CHAT C.Syde65: My first favourite number was 12. 00:41:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Originally. 00:41:50 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:52 CHAT DB511611: How do you pick a favourite number out of a literally endless amount of numbers 00:41:53 CHAT C.Syde65: But it is just a question. 00:41:54 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:59 CHAT DB511611: You madman 00:42:13 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: 17 00:42:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: is that cuz its Blue's age? 00:42:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: :P 00:42:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: smh 00:42:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me Laughs. 00:43:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 00:43:15 CHAT DB511611: /me /me human reaction of joy 00:43:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me /me action verb. 00:43:33 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 00:43:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had to do that, lol. 00:43:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me /me /me /me 00:43:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Who started that? 00:44:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: DB made it a meme. 00:44:07 CHAT South Ferry: When MCR-The-Orange decided to do /me laughs. 00:44:16 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:17 CHAT Brandon is Emo: /me em/ em/ em/ 00:44:21 CHAT DB511611: Quit being a grumpy school janitor Q 00:44:25 CHAT DB511611: B o i 00:44:27 CHAT South Ferry: For some reason; he chose the satirical route and went /me /me /me. 00:44:31 KICK DB511611 has been kicked by Qstlijku. 00:44:40 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You just got whooped by Q. 00:44:53 CHAT DB511611: U know I had to do it to em 00:45:00 CHAT DB511611: Dab on em 00:45:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dead meme. 00:45:54 CHAT South Ferry: Saying it's a dead meme is a dead meme. 00:46:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You're a dead meme, South. 00:46:12 CHAT DB511611: Also I think the /me meme is dead now 00:46:19 CHAT DB511611: It got too overused 00:46:22 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Lol MCR 00:46:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ahh, I gotta go. Wish i could stay for longer. 00:46:30 CHAT DB511611: And you all sucked out its irony 00:46:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ bye. 00:46:33 CHAT South Ferry: Head out MCR-The-Orange. 00:47:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, MCR. o/ 00:47:01 CHAT Brandon is Emo: bye MCR 00:47:17 CHAT DB511611: Bring back Soda or we won"t let you back in 00:47:23 CHAT DB511611: Get a 2 liter of sprite 00:47:41 CHAT DB511611: Nonono 00:47:42 CHAT DB511611: 7up 00:47:46 CHAT DB511611: Yee 00:47:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:55 CHAT DB511611: And I better get it too 00:48:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 00:48:13 CHAT Qstlijku: DB can you stop chattering about useless stuff like that? 00:48:23 QUIT MarvOfficial has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:48:27 CHAT DB511611: It isn't useless 00:48:46 CHAT DB511611: You could argue that every joke anyone makes here is unnecessary and useless 00:48:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait, 00:48:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: so that guy was in chat this whole time? 00:49:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah, since I've been here 00:49:09 CHAT DB511611: Whomst, Korra 00:49:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Away 00:49:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Who? 00:49:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh 00:49:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 00:49:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't see him until he left. 00:49:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Who was he? 00:49:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Seems like a legitimate user 00:50:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Not illegitimate from what I can see so far. 00:50:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's from FNaFF. 00:50:22 CHAT DB511611: Whaddya mean 00:50:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is South's wiki. 00:50:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:50:31 CHAT DB511611: You think he fake or somethin 00:50:42 CHAT South Ferry: I don't see how it could be my Wiki. 00:50:44 CHAT DB511611: How does one even 00:51:05 CHAT Qstlijku: He showed up at the same time as XDP force last night 00:51:15 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:17 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Who turned out to be West Heater 00:52:30 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:50 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MarvOfficial/Read_this... Have a look only if you feel like it. 00:53:05 CHAT DB511611: Ok 00:53:16 CHAT Qstlijku: It's blank 00:53:21 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:53:24 CHAT C.Syde65: It's blank. 00:53:55 CHAT South Ferry: Fuckin' period errors 00:54:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow, Korra left? 00:54:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, 00:54:28 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't see him leave. 00:54:30 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic headed out 00:54:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MarvOfficial/Read_this... 00:54:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I just refreshed because I wondered why he hadn't responded to my last message in PM. 00:54:48 CHAT South Ferry: You still messed it up Messenger of Heaven! 00:54:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Still blank. 00:55:02 CHAT South Ferry: I posted in the SDM, no one here wants to see it anyways. 00:55:03 CHAT DB511611: Ya'll are amateurs 00:55:10 CHAT DB511611: Leme show ya how a real man does it 00:55:25 CHAT DB511611: Watch n learn kiddos 00:56:02 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:56:03 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:56:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:56:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 19 messages logged. 00:56:44 CHAT DB511611: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MarvOfficial/Read_this... 00:56:53 CHAT DB511611: Ignore the fact that I messed up 00:56:55 CHAT Qstlijku: 00:54:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow, Korra left? CHAT 00:54:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, CHAT 00:54:28 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. CHAT 00:54:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't see him leave. 00:57:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 00:57:20 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Indeed 00:57:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:57:37 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:57:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:57:55 CHAT DB511611: Welcome back Korra and Massager 00:58:00 CHAT DB511611: *Messenger 00:58:36 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Korra! o/ 00:58:36 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 00:58:40 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Wb 00:58:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Autocorrect @DB? 00:59:01 CHAT DB511611: No, It was intentional 00:59:03 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Why? 00:59:15 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did FANDOM crash for anyone else? 00:59:56 CHAT DB511611: If you make intentional mistakes then correct them you make it look like you were accidentally funny but in reality you just acted like it was autocorrect so people would laugh 01:00:07 CHAT DB511611: Literally everyone does it 01:00:19 CHAT DB511611: And none of you notice 01:00:20 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 01:00:23 CHAT Brandon is Emo: nope 01:00:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope @Korra 01:00:40 CHAT DB511611: Its an easy way to be funny with no talent 01:00:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All the chats I was in and all the tabs I had on FANDOM crashed. 01:00:51 CHAT Qstlijku: It didn't show you left on CC 01:01:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Crashed meaning it logged you out? 01:01:35 CHAT DB511611: Crash Bandicoot 01:01:49 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:01:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like all the pages went solid blank and then went to being solid white. I had to refresh several times. 01:02:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:02:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you have to log in again? 01:02:11 CHAT DB511611: whoaj 01:02:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, surprisingly. 01:02:22 CHAT DB511611: i woAhh 01:03:21 CHAT DB511611: Anyways 01:03:27 CHAT DB511611: Ya'll hear about net neutrality 01:03:34 CHAT DB511611: We're fucked boyos 01:03:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra made a blog about it 01:04:14 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:18 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mess 01:04:19 CHAT DB511611: I was not aware 01:04:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Did Fandom crash for you too? 01:04:29 CHAT DB511611: Who mw 01:04:32 CHAT DB511611: *me 01:04:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:04:40 CHAT Qstlijku: No 01:04:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess 01:04:53 CHAT DB511611: Oh ok 01:04:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just found out this one guy on another wiki has a fake girlfriend. CHAT Meaning he made up a fictional character to be his GF... 01:04:57 CHAT DB511611: Guess I'm not important :( 01:05:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And the guy is like 17.. 01:05:11 CHAT DB511611: Why are you surprised Korra 01:05:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Who? 01:05:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: PM. 01:05:36 CHAT DB511611: Fake girlfriends are a common nowadays 01:06:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Michael did that too 01:06:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Made several alts he pretended were his girlfriends 01:06:46 CHAT DB511611: Sad. 01:07:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;-; 01:08:04 CHAT DB511611: Semi colon hyphen semi colon 01:08:09 CHAT Brandon is Emo: wow.._ 01:08:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (facepalms) really death? 01:08:39 CHAT Brandon is Emo: (laughing) 01:09:07 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) @DB too 01:09:08 CHAT Brandon is Emo: /me is dying from laughing rn 01:09:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i cant laugh it hurts 01:09:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Qstlijku CHAT I'm a guy btw CHAT 7:08 CHAT Madiyunu CHAT (sorry I dunno your gender :V CHAT 7:08 CHAT Views06 CHAT 18:08:12 Qstlijku: I'm a guy btw girls and boys can be guys CHAT 7:08 CHAT Hart New Bob CHAT DID YOU JUST ASSUME YOUR OWN GENDER? CHAT 7:08 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT You know what I mean CHAT 7:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Legit, CHAT 7:08 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT In other words CHAT I am male 01:09:38 CHAT DB511611: Im gonna say semi colon hyphen semi colon in real life and see how people react 01:09:42 CHAT DB511611: Also whats funny 01:09:48 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:10:01 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy! 01:10:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;-; 01:10:39 CHAT DB511611: Why do you keep typing semi colon hyphen semi colon 01:10:48 CHAT DB511611: Whats the joke 01:10:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its a sad face 01:11:20 CHAT Brandon is Emo: I see it Mess 01:11:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I see it. 01:11:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:11:42 CHAT DB511611: Everyone can see it 01:11:54 CHAT C.Syde65: But I never would have seen it, had you not said it was a sad face. 01:12:01 CHAT DB511611: ^ 01:12:48 CHAT DB511611: Whats the point of it anyways 01:12:54 CHAT DB511611: Whats the context 01:13:06 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: cuz I'm sad and in pain and suffering a lot right now 01:13:30 CHAT DB511611: How are we supposed to know that from two semicolons and a dash 01:13:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Madi kicked Bob three times on that wiki @Mess 01:13:36 CHAT DB511611: That doesn't tell us anything 01:13:40 CHAT Qstlijku: And then Views started spamming too 01:13:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oh 01:14:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. @ Mess. 01:15:28 CHAT Qstlijku: It's raining really hard now 01:15:49 CHAT DB511611: No it isn't 01:16:04 CHAT DB511611: I see no rain 01:16:54 CHAT Qstlijku: For me that is 01:17:01 CHAT Qstlijku: You know what I mean 01:17:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Where I am 01:17:29 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:30 CHAT DB511611: Yea but I wanna be the center of attention 01:17:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 01:17:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:17:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omg. 01:17:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB finally told the truth 01:17:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 01:18:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ikr 01:19:09 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:19:14 CHAT DB511611: Caret 01:19:20 CHAT Qstlijku: And it's annoying too 01:19:21 CHAT Brandon is Emo: lol 01:19:36 CHAT DB511611: You know what else is annoying 01:19:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: no 01:19:45 CHAT DB511611: Oh ok 01:20:15 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:20:28 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:03 CHAT DB511611: Hi Bonic 01:21:08 CHAT Qstlijku: /me kicks Mess 01:21:12 CHAT DB511611: Chase isn't here 01:21:14 CHAT Superbionic 2009: hey 01:21:20 CHAT Superbionic 2009: i see' 01:21:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ouch 01:21:33 CHAT DB511611: o o f 01:21:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Meaning from chat 01:21:41 CHAT C.Syde65: :o 01:22:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /m cries "Meanie Q kicked me" 01:22:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:22:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf 01:22:10 CHAT DB511611: i feel physical pain when someone says /me kicks 01:22:15 CHAT DB511611: Pls donot 01:22:20 CHAT C.Syde65: /announce has been kicked by 01:22:24 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 01:22:29 JOIN Miststream has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey? 01:22:40 CHAT C.Syde65: How can I still be in chat. 01:22:40 CHAT DB511611: Kicked for being mean to Mess 01:22:43 CHAT C.Syde65: If I was kicked? 01:22:54 CHAT DB511611: Oh wait i read that wrong 01:23:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 01:23:14 CHAT Miststream: Hey guys 01:23:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mist! o/ 01:23:22 CHAT DB511611: Guys? 01:23:25 CHAT DB511611: What about girls 01:23:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB, don't start. 01:23:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey Mist 01:23:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Mist 01:23:44 CHAT Miststream: Hey every sexual orientation in here 01:23:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I can explain. 01:23:47 CHAT DB511611: You can't start when you are already at the finish line bby 01:24:05 CHAT DB511611: i y e e t 01:24:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Guys is more of a male term than a female term, but it can be used to address a group of both genders. 01:24:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB is 35 he knows this 01:24:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks for explaining the obvious. 01:24:49 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not strictly a word for males only. 01:24:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, okay. 01:24:59 CHAT Miststream: I fixed my statement :) 01:25:01 CHAT DB511611: What 01:25:03 CHAT DB511611: No 01:25:09 CHAT DB511611: A guy is a male 01:25:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, it's the way one was acting that counts. 01:25:18 CHAT C.Syde65: /me researches. 01:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When I said "DB, don't start", 01:25:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't mean "Syde, you can start and get DB going along"/ 01:26:00 CHAT Miststream: It's just something society does 01:26:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry, I was just explaining. 01:26:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:16 CHAT DB511611: I'm the one in the kart and Syde is the one pushing it to the starting line 01:26:19 CHAT Miststream: Like in spanish sometimes you have to use male pronouns for girls 01:26:21 CHAT DB511611: Mario Kart Double Dash 01:26:24 CHAT Miststream: It's called 01:26:26 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:27 CHAT Miststream: Male superiority 01:26:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB is older then everyone here theses no need to explain to him 01:26:30 CHAT Miststream: Wb Korra 01:26:33 CHAT DB511611: vrrom vrrom 01:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Mist. 01:26:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yet he acts like the youngest 01:26:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Sometimes I will explain something to someone if they act like they don't know it. 01:26:57 CHAT South Ferry: DB is not the oldest one here! 01:27:00 CHAT South Ferry: That was a meme! 01:27:14 CHAT Miststream: Mess is the oldest 01:27:15 CHAT DB511611: Mess aren't you like 18 01:27:18 CHAT Miststream: Wait no Syde is 01:27:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB how old are you? 01:27:21 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 01:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: I am. 01:27:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Older. 01:27:27 CHAT Miststream: Ye 01:27:28 CHAT DB511611: Im 35 01:27:31 CHAT Miststream: Oh 01:27:31 CHAT DB511611: Like I said 01:27:33 CHAT South Ferry: Lmfao 01:27:35 CHAT Miststream: He just 1-upped us all 01:27:39 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: mess you cant ask people their age thats against tou 01:27:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just as a reminder, 01:27:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you can't ask for ages. 01:27:48 CHAT DB511611: Oh yea 01:27:48 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, don't ask people their age. 01:27:55 CHAT DB511611: Shame on you Mess 01:27:56 CHAT Miststream: Lol 01:27:56 CHAT DB511611: To the dungeons 01:27:57 CHAT South Ferry: That's tou violation. 01:28:01 CHAT Miststream: He voluntarily said it 01:28:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure if Rick or Q are older than me, but it's not something I'll ask. 01:28:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thing is DB already sid his age before when he wasn't asked 01:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q is 18. 01:28:13 CHAT South Ferry: That was a damn meme! 01:28:14 CHAT DB511611: Doesn't change anything Mess 01:28:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so asking this time when everyone knows it isn't againt ToU its proving a point 01:28:32 CHAT DB511611: You still broke rule 01:28:35 CHAT Miststream: Hahahah 01:28:35 CHAT DB511611: Im telling ur mum 01:28:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you don't even know my mom 01:28:47 CHAT DB511611: And shes gonna delete your minecraft 01:28:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so go ahead 01:28:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My scrollbar just got stuck. :/ 01:28:51 CHAT Miststream: i do tho 01:28:53 CHAT South Ferry: :/ 01:28:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i don't even have a Minecraft 01:29:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Wow 66 missed messages 01:29:09 CHAT South Ferry: In sorry but this is how it is. 01:29:10 CHAT Miststream: how can we be sure 01:29:17 CHAT South Ferry: You could have a Minecraft. 01:29:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 01:29:22 CHAT Miststream: agreed 01:29:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Minecraft is ew 01:29:40 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:57 CHAT Miststream: ye but you're an adult 01:29:59 CHAT Miststream: still 01:30:00 CHAT C.Syde65: 18-19 are teenagers, not adults in my book. Just saying. 01:30:07 CHAT Miststream: legally yea 01:30:07 CHAT C.Syde65: They are legally adults though. 01:30:12 CHAT DB511611: You don't have a book Syde 01:30:16 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:18 CHAT DB511611: And if you do where can I buy it 01:30:21 CHAT C.Syde65: You know what I mean. 01:30:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh my family says I'm not an adult til I'm 20 01:30:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chase! o/ 01:30:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Hello 01:30:31 CHAT DB511611: Is it paperback or kindle 01:30:35 CHAT Miststream: probably kindle 01:30:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I am 15, in my "mid-teens" 01:30:39 CHAT Miststream: syde is pretty techy 01:30:39 CHAT DB511611: Can I get it in audiobook 01:30:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Neither do I. Though I can't dictate what other people's families say. 01:30:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Implying 20 is adulthood 01:30:52 CHAT Miststream: if you like Australian accents :P 01:30:58 CHAT DB511611: 21 is adulthood 01:31:01 CHAT South Ferry: DB is not 35! That's a meme! 01:31:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that I'm still a child as long as "teen" is behind my age 01:31:10 CHAT Miststream: Syde, do people in Australia consider NZ as part of it? 01:31:25 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:28 CHAT Miststream: so like, a separate region? 01:31:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Syde, what si your favorite country? 01:31:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Also I personally don't consider anything above 12 to be a child, just not an adult. 01:31:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, BFrit 01:31:41 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:31:49 CHAT South Ferry: Let us enter the PC with a physical keyboard and lay waste to the mortals, shall we? 01:31:52 CHAT C.Syde65: If I had to go anywhere besides New Zealand, I would choose England. 01:32:20 CHAT Chase McFly: I love England 01:32:21 CHAT Miststream: I guess it's sorta like Alaska 01:32:27 CHAT South Ferry: What about Scotland Chase McFly? 01:32:30 CHAT Miststream: A separate region but still legally part of the US 01:32:34 CHAT Chase McFly: But it is the rainiest place on Earth 01:32:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Dingos and Vegemite aren't things that are iconic in New Zealand. 01:32:40 CHAT DB511611: If I ever went on vacation, I'd go to china 01:32:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Scotland is Sheep Paradise 01:32:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: my favourite country is the Islamic Union of Eastern Samothrace 01:32:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Things like kiwis and Marmite is. 01:32:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm still techually (IDK how to spell it) a child 01:32:58 CHAT Qstlijku: 7:32 CHAT Madiyunu CHAT Hey guys, I think we should talk about something really important 01:33:00 CHAT Miststream: Good luck getting out DB :P 01:33:01 CHAT C.Syde65: technically. 01:33:04 CHAT Chase McFly: A teenager IMO Mess 01:33:09 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 01:33:10 CHAT DB511611: Whaddya mean 01:33:11 CHAT Qstlijku: *someone posts a video taking up the whole screen immediately after 01:33:23 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:37 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:38 CHAT DB511611: Doesn't matter what age Mess is 01:33:44 CHAT Miststream: Technically they're dependents 01:33:45 CHAT DB511611: Shes still a weeaboo 01:33:48 CHAT DB511611: Kek 01:33:51 CHAT C.Syde65: 5-12 (Child) 13-19 (Teenager) 20+ (Adult) 01:33:55 CHAT C.Syde65: In my opinion. 01:33:59 CHAT Miststream: I agree with that statement db 01:34:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I agree with Syde 01:34:05 CHAT DB511611: Hell ye boi 01:34:15 CHAT Miststream: Wew 01:34:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Also 2-5 is toddler\young child 01:34:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Though there are some things where you must be 21 to do. Like sign certain things. 01:34:25 CHAT Miststream: Drink 01:34:47 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: wtf is going on? 01:34:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Nah, where I live, you can be 18 to drink I think. 01:34:56 CHAT South Ferry: A foolish discussion CalculonTheInkRobot. 01:34:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you have to be 21 here 01:35:05 CHAT DB511611: 2-5 (Adult) 12 - 19 (Baby) 20+ (Teenager) 01:35:05 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: ah 01:35:13 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:35:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: q pm 01:35:18 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: XD 01:35:27 CHAT South Ferry: It is 18 Messenger of Heaven! 01:35:35 CHAT South Ferry: Louisiana is the only state where it is 18! 01:35:38 CHAT South Ferry: Did you know this! 01:35:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope its 21 goof 01:35:50 QUIT Miststream has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:12 CHAT Qstlijku: It's 18 pretty much everywhere else 01:36:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Yup 01:36:31 CHAT DB511611: Could you please not say goof 01:36:37 CHAT South Ferry: Interestingly, you can do it at 18 in Louisiana. 01:36:37 CHAT DB511611: Thats very offensive to me 01:36:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Alcohol doesn't really agree with my tastebuds to be honest. 01:36:41 CHAT South Ferry: Under certain conditions. 01:36:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I know because i see it on the stores of each place that sells it it says you must be 21 or over 01:36:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Calculon are you Ink? 01:37:01 CHAT Brandon is Emo: gtg bye guys (wave) 01:37:05 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Brandon is Emo. 01:37:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Death 01:37:08 CHAT Brandon is Emo: /me hugs everyone 01:37:09 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell* 01:37:10 CHAT South Ferry: Brandon is Emo* 01:37:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB i shall say goof whenever the heck i feel like it 01:37:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (silly) 01:37:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol, South. 01:37:27 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:27 CHAT South Ferry: I will not tolerate slurs like Goof in this chatroom. 01:37:28 CHAT DB511611: Please do not touch me 01:37:31 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: yeah chase i am 01:37:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Wait what? 01:37:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Sorry 01:37:38 CHAT South Ferry: We need a comfortable environment for all users. 01:37:42 CHAT Qstlijku: I didn't see you were talking about the legal drinking age 01:37:47 CHAT Qstlijku: It's 21 pretty much everywhere in the US 01:37:53 CHAT DB511611: Goof is a very offensive slur Mess 01:37:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway I gotta go 01:38:08 CHAT South Ferry: True DB511611. 01:38:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 01:38:13 CHAT South Ferry: Head out Qstlijku. 01:38:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and its not 01:38:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: goof is a god word 01:38:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: good* 01:38:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. o/ 01:38:24 CHAT South Ferry: False. 01:38:25 CHAT Qstlijku: I agree, it's not a slur 01:38:28 CHAT DB511611: Mess 01:38:29 CHAT South Ferry: Goof is a very bad word. 01:38:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 01:38:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @q 01:38:34 CHAT DB511611: Goof is a slur for child abusers 01:38:49 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:50 CHAT DB511611: It is 01:38:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and DB lets get off this topic 01:38:59 CHAT DB511611: You can't just call someone that 01:39:01 CHAT DB511611: Its not okay 01:39:01 CHAT South Ferry: Alright now this meme is getting a little out of hand! 01:39:12 CHAT South Ferry: Let's tone it down a bit. 01:39:37 CHAT C.Syde65: We shouldn't be going over that topic. 01:39:42 CHAT DB511611: I'm being serious 01:39:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB move on 01:39:48 CHAT DB511611: Thats what it means 01:40:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you've taken it too far 01:40:17 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:40:19 CHAT South Ferry: What is a Messenger of Heaven? 01:40:26 CHAT South Ferry: I just can't quite seem to put my finger on it. 01:40:30 CHAT DB511611: Its a reference to some country song 01:40:30 CHAT South Ferry: Tip of my tongue,. 01:40:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Guys I have a question 01:40:53 CHAT Chase McFly: How many sentences is 1000 bytes? 01:40:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: an angel that spreads the word of god (tho thats not what i am) 01:41:41 CHAT DB511611: Angels don't exist 01:41:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they do to me 01:41:53 CHAT DB511611: oh ok 01:41:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i believe in angels and god and etc 01:42:10 CHAT DB511611: I also believe in etc 01:42:15 CHAT South Ferry: I myself believe in the flying spaghetti monster. 01:42:21 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: XD 01:42:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: messengers of heaven are also humans who spread the word of god 01:42:35 CHAT DB511611: But you aren't religious 01:42:37 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: my only god is scp-3812 01:42:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I trust it's okay if I admit to not believing in god. 01:42:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It has a capital G, dammit. 01:42:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is okay, Syde. 01:42:47 CHAT DB511611: You wanna go Syde 01:42:50 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: NO NO NO FUCK NO SCP'S 01:42:52 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought it was okay. 01:42:53 CHAT DB511611: Meet me in my christian roblox server 01:42:54 KICK CalculonTheInkRobot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:42:58 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:04 CHAT DB511611: I'll fuck you up boiq 01:43:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Caps overdose. 01:43:12 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: whoops 01:43:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: lmao why did you throw a fit over a joke no one would even get 01:43:20 CHAT South Ferry: I myself prefer Minecraft Pastafarian servers. 01:43:30 CHAT DB511611: Whaddya mean Arch 01:43:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I am religious 01:43:51 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not religious, though I'm not against people that are. 01:44:11 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: ^same 01:44:27 CHAT South Ferry: I also breathe oxygen. 01:44:33 CHAT South Ferry: Anyone here breathe oxygen or drink water? 01:44:34 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:44:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 01:44:57 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:44:59 CHAT Chase McFly: I breathe oxygen all the time 01:45:03 CHAT Chase McFly: I drink water everyday 01:45:12 CHAT Chase McFly: That is a ludicrous question, South. 01:45:21 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:48 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:59 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:02 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: bloody heretics... 01:46:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Falco 01:46:08 CHAT Chase McFly: You just replaced Mess in chat 01:46:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Nvm that lol 01:46:15 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco and Mess! o/ 01:47:34 CHAT DB511611: Fuck 01:47:49 CHAT DB511611: Im bored 01:48:04 CHAT South Ferry: Read an epic 01:48:52 CHAT DB511611: A what now 01:49:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;-; 01:49:30 CHAT DB511611: What is it Mess 01:49:40 CHAT DB511611: Whats with the semicolons 01:49:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the fact that i cant talk and that my throat is so sore i cant drink or eat anything 01:50:34 CHAT South Ferry: or perhaps the illiad 01:50:35 CHAT C.Syde65: That's sad. The sore throat. 01:52:39 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:18 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:31 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: smh some people are so immature 02:00:01 CHAT South Ferry: Like whom? 02:00:08 CHAT South Ferry: Whomst'd've the fuck is immature? 02:00:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: some people 02:00:18 CHAT South Ferry: Creepypastafangirl1999? 02:00:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 02:00:31 CHAT Chase McFly: She is quite mature 02:00:39 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:00:43 CHAT DB511611: Some people are so egotistical 02:00:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thx syde 02:00:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: say they are DB :/ 02:01:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes* 02:01:04 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 02:01:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 02:01:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Head out, me. 02:01:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol. 02:01:15 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell Chase McFly. 02:01:21 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:01:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they don't want to hear they are wrong and act all offended instead of listening 02:02:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, some are like that. 02:02:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Unfortunately. 02:03:08 CHAT DB511611: Man I hate people who let drama leak into main 02:03:11 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:19 CHAT South Ferry: Now this is just getting out of hand! 02:03:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:03:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk what DB is talking about tbh 02:03:33 CHAT South Ferry: People are just throwing fits left and right. 02:03:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Neither. 02:03:54 CHAT South Ferry: All he did was decide to conjure up some random individual to attack for no reason like yourself Messenger of Heaven. 02:04:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, 02:04:09 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, tbh tbh tbh tbh tbh. 02:04:12 CHAT South Ferry: Classic. 02:04:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess and DB are out of line. CHAT Mess is clearly attacking a user. 02:04:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And said user attacked back. 02:04:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:04:29 CHAT South Ferry: This is common sense. 02:04:38 CHAT South Ferry: The "not knowing what they are talking about" proves this. 02:04:53 CHAT South Ferry: Since it is in the assumption an un-named user is being focused on, she is unaware of that user. 02:05:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't realise it was that said user. 02:05:12 CHAT South Ferry: I'd recommend it to cease immediately. 02:05:22 CHAT South Ferry: Because this is simply getting out of hand. 02:05:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:05:26 CHAT C.Syde65: I agree. 02:05:50 CHAT DB511611: Cease what 02:05:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Any drama or attacks. 02:06:07 CHAT South Ferry: "Man I hate when strawman does this!" should end now. 02:06:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:06:18 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:18 CHAT DB511611: Whos attacking who 02:06:22 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Qstlijku. 02:06:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 02:06:34 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought it was obvious. 02:06:48 CHAT DB511611: I didn't quite catch it 02:06:57 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: same here 02:07:44 CHAT South Ferry: You're kidding. L/ 02:07:46 CHAT South Ferry: :/ 02:07:56 CHAT C.Syde65: L/? 02:08:05 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:18 CHAT DB511611: I wasn't aware there was any kind of attack going on 02:10:28 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:10:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:10:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 2 leaves, and 38 messages logged. 02:12:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:45 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: same DM 02:14:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Same, what? 02:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: Who is Same? 02:17:20 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just asking that. And I remain unsure. 02:17:25 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:17:25 CHAT South Ferry: Me too. 02:17:28 CHAT South Ferry: Tip of my tongue. 02:18:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB511611: CHAT I wasn't aware there was any kind of attack going on 02:18:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There was an attack. It was a clear and blatant attack. 02:19:01 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 02:19:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Why was "DM" mentioned? 02:19:26 CHAT DB511611: Whos attacking who though 02:19:32 CHAT DB511611: Nobodys telling me anything 02:19:40 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB* 02:20:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 02:20:35 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 02:21:33 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:33 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:22:34 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:22:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 02:26:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:27:53 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:28:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:28:36 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South and Mess! o/ 02:30:55 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 02:31:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:35:02 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:09 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:32 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:39 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Calculon and Q! O/ 02:39:05 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:39:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:39:06 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: hello 02:39:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 3 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:43:11 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Peppermint Princess 02:43:12 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Peppermint Princess. Sorry. 02:43:29 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:43:43 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen SpicyJusticeLass 02:43:43 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen SpicyJusticeLass. Sorry. 02:44:27 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: sorry wee lass 02:44:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure why the first one made me think of the second one 02:44:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:45:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 02:45:32 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: cya 02:45:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. 02:46:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at my PM on Madi's wiki first. 02:46:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:51:42 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:56:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:19 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 02:57:34 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: CHAT Hi, Sayuri. =] CHAT 8:58 CHAT Sophiedp: CHAT hi sayu bby CHAT 8:58 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT I hate you all. 02:59:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 02:59:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WOW> 02:59:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mime is on CCC. 02:59:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wow 02:59:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me runs to cc 03:00:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jr Mime has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 8:59 CHAT Scourge the Dark Claw: CHAT I was just reminded of Squidward. CHAT 8:59 CHAT Jr Mime: CHAT SayuriDarling CHAT ~ MegaFireWyvern has left the chat. ~ CHAT 8:59 CHAT Cheeseskates: CHAT Above the line in what way? CHAT ~ TyA has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 8:59 CHAT TyA: CHAT Yo CHAT 8:59 CHAT C.Syde65: CHAT lol. CHAT ~ Jr Mime has left the chat. ~ 03:00:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AND Sactage? 03:00:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he left? 03:00:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, Sayu, TyA, Pyro, Mime, and Sactage all joined together. 03:00:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wow. 03:01:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: We're all on CC VC. 03:01:18 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I pinged for the lols. 03:01:26 CHAT DB511611: CC VC? 03:01:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what did they say? 03:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 03:01:37 CHAT DB511611: Wikia doesn't have VC 03:02:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Discord. 03:02:41 CHAT DB511611: CC has no discord 03:02:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it does tho 03:02:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CCD 03:03:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Community Central Discord 03:03:25 CHAT DB511611: oh ok 03:09:41 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:05 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:17 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:28 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:14:36 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:34 CHAT South Ferry: True. 03:15:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and South! o/ 03:15:58 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 03:21:54 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:23:14 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My head hurts. 03:28:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol 03:40:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: That was a fun voice chat. 03:41:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, it was interesting hearing what other users sounded like. 03:41:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Too bad I couldn't speak myself. 03:41:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did Sayu sound hot? :P 03:41:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: How did I sound? :P 03:41:22 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Jack - Not bad. 03:41:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Well I'm not sure if Sayuri sounded hot. 03:42:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Aunty Sactage read us a good story. :3 03:42:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 03:44:00 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:45 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:45 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:46:51 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:47:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Syde, is PM sending? 03:47:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:47:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 03:47:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:47:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:47:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: My request only has two votes lol. 03:47:52 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:48:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. 03:49:07 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Should we have a TDL VC some time? :P 03:50:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That would be cool. 03:50:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Though it has happened before. :P 03:50:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah 03:50:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Me, Mess, Scar, Chase, and few others got on VC. 03:51:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: In VC for no reason. :P 03:52:04 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 03:52:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 03:52:16 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 03:52:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dear god, my head hurts. Lol. 03:52:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 03:52:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: You missed a VC PARTY on CCD. 03:52:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Hello~ ^^ 03:52:41 CHAT Aiihuan: rip 03:53:00 CHAT Aiihuan: Well, I never had VC before, anyway, lol. 03:53:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It wasn't a party, Jack, because the life of the party wasn't there. 03:53:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who's the life of the party, you might ask? 03:53:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Mime was there. :P 03:53:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's some random dude none of us know. 03:53:22 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 03:54:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:TheKorraFanatic/chat.js I'm lazy linking. 04:03:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, chat. 04:03:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Aye. 04:05:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aye, aye caption (I had to say it sorry lmao) 04:05:54 CHAT C.Syde65: It's fine, lol. 04:07:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Interested to know. What year is TDL set in? 04:07:21 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:07:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It doesn't really have a year. 04:07:23 CHAT South Ferry: kk 04:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh shit, 04:07:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. 04:07:30 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 04:07:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Furry is here. 04:07:33 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 04:07:35 CHAT South Ferry: TDL is set in 234 B.C.M 04:07:36 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:07:37 CHAT South Ferry: hi C.Syde65 04:07:44 CHAT South Ferry: Before chase mcfly of course! 04:07:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hell no to the no. 04:07:59 CHAT South Ferry: to the naw naw?! 04:08:01 CHAT South Ferry: Why! 04:08:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because! 04:08:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Who is the protagonist? 04:09:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's NOT being set around Chase's birth! 04:09:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not being set around anyone's birth. 04:09:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, 04:09:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's make it B. T. and A. T. 04:09:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Before Tiffany and After Tiffany! 04:09:36 CHAT C.Syde65: What's that? 04:09:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 04:09:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 04:09:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: No. 04:09:46 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd say not. 04:09:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Why though? 04:10:10 CHAT South Ferry: It is going to be set in B.S.F. 04:10:17 CHAT South Ferry: Or just call them Ages. 04:10:19 CHAT South Ferry: Age 78, 04:10:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Before South Ferry" 04:10:24 CHAT South Ferry: Age 231. 04:10:29 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, just ages. 04:10:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: BSF89? :P 04:10:38 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: That's my Wikipedia name. 04:10:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 04:10:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gtfo. 04:10:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I say hm B.T.G and A.T.G. 04:10:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 04:10:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wait 04:11:16 CHAT South Ferry: I am with B.P.E.T.M.C 04:11:16 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: BTGW = Before The Great War 04:11:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ATGW = After The Great War 04:11:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I say hm B.T.G.W and A.T.G.W 04:11:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YES 04:11:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jack knew what I meant 04:11:35 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:11:40 CHAT South Ferry: Just call it B.P.E.T.M.C. 04:11:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I assumed that. :P 04:11:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I say BT and AT. 04:12:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How can you link to Discussions? 04:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like Discussions? 04:13:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BTGW = Before The Great War ATGW = After The Great War CHAT CHAT Seeing how the world hanged majorly after the war started it would make sense 04:13:49 CHAT South Ferry: Just call it Year. 04:13:59 CHAT South Ferry: And the planet's name is Sayori? 04:14:01 CHAT South Ferry: Anyway; 04:14:05 CHAT South Ferry: How to salvage tdl 04:14:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Dicussions 04:14:40 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/f 04:16:36 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:16:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 04:16:47 CHAT C.Syde65: (dance) 04:17:00 CHAT South Ferry: (dance) 04:17:00 CHAT Aiihuan: test 04:17:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Pass. 04:17:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: (dancing) 04:17:14 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome A.H.U.N. 04:17:16 CHAT C.Syde65: (banana) 04:17:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /ping 04:17:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 04:17:33 CBOT BrickleBot: .221 04:17:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am not at home right now. 04:17:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: On my phone. 04:19:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:19:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.modCmds.log (); 04:19:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 04:19:06 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: CSSF? XD 04:19:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 22 messages logged. 04:19:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:19:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ? 04:20:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test 04:22:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just use [link="url"]text [/link]. Remove "http://" or "https://" from url. 04:23:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: link="youtube.com"YouTube /link. 04:24:57 JOIN Views06 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:25:13 CHAT Views06: look at this tasty meal. CHAT https://tinyurl.com/y9owswbv 04:25:25 CHAT South Ferry: why is tinyurl?! 04:25:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Korra? 04:25:45 CBAN Views06 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 04:25:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Views06 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Troll ( ). 04:26:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one click the link. 04:26:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: This is why I am a vegetarian. 04:26:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I did before the ban. 04:26:23 CHAT South Ferry: I knew something was up with it. 04:26:29 CHAT South Ferry: I just did not click the tinyurl. 04:26:35 CHAT South Ferry: Something was not quite right. 04:26:39 CHAT South Ferry: tell me TheKorraFanatic, i am too curious. 04:26:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's just move on and ignore the troll. 04:26:43 CHAT South Ferry: pm me what it was. 04:26:44 CHAT South Ferry: Anyway, 04:26:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh whoops. 04:26:47 CHAT South Ferry: How to improve tdl? 04:26:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Remove South. :P 04:27:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also I am at a wings restaurant about to have some wings for dinner. 04:27:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At 10? 04:27:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yeah. 04:27:16 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 04:27:19 CHAT South Ferry: thats a sensible time. 04:30:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Who is the protagonist of TDL? 04:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's 5 of them. 04:30:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah but who's the main one? :P 04:31:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't believe there is one. 04:34:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the three main ones are Atticus, Messenger and Chase. 04:35:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I'd say so. 04:36:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why can't admins edit the header in Special:Community? 04:36:31 CHAT South Ferry: Here's a Plot Synopsis: iThree teenagers; Atticus, Messenger, and Chase; all live in peace in their neighborhood. That is, when an evil force simply known as S.F destroys their neighborhood, eating men, stealing the goats and the lambs. They must use their wits to defeat S.F and his lawless, brutal one-eyed men. 04:36:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Shouldn't that be a later plot though? 04:37:11 CHAT South Ferry: True. 04:37:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Since Xeren serves as the main antagonist for the beginning. 04:37:15 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 04:37:18 CHAT C.Syde65: The first seasons. 04:37:32 CHAT South Ferry: That's for The Demon's Light: Atticus and his Friends Return!! (2019 movie, Season 6) 04:37:36 CHAT South Ferry: right TheKorraFanatic? 04:41:41 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:43:10 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:43:59 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:45:27 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:45:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 04:49:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTG. Good night. o/ 04:50:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:50:41 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnigh 04:50:47 CHAT Aiihuan: * Goodnight. ^^ 04:50:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:51:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Aiihuan, interested in taking part in the RP some day? 04:51:36 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:51:42 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:51:49 CHAT Aiihuan: Not too sure. I have never RPed before- ^^; 04:52:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see. 05:02:37 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:03:00 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 05:03:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I had some good wings. 05:05:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is late as well. 05:05:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 11:05 PM. 05:07:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test true 05:07:22 CBOT BrickleBot: true 05:07:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test typeof true 05:07:36 CBOT BrickleBot: boolean 05:07:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Boolean 05:07:49 CBOT BrickleBot: function Boolean() { code } 05:09:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test typeof NaN 05:09:13 CBOT BrickleBot: number 05:18:58 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is late as well. 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 11:05 PM. 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test true 05:32:19 CBOT BrickleBot: true 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test typeof true 05:32:19 CBOT BrickleBot: boolean 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Boolean 05:32:19 CBOT BrickleBot: function Boolean() { code } 05:32:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test typeof NaN 05:32:19 CBOT BrickleBot: number 05:32:20 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 2016 04 23